mightypartyfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds
Guilds Mighty Party offers you the opportunity to play a "game within the game", Turf Wars. Wars have separate mechanics and require teamwork, so players must group themselves into Guilds in order to play. Also, as you advance in leagues, you'll find yourself in need of Extra Bonuses in order to progress. Guilds provide these Bonuses, and by playing Turf Wars you'll get the Resources to secure them. Getting started As soon as you reach league 24, the Guild feature will be unlocked. The Guild Building will become available at main screen and, on entering, your faithful major-domo will greet you with a little introduction to the Guild feature. You will have to decide between two options: join a pre-existent guild or create your own from scratch. Joining a guild Inexperienced players will benefit more from joining a pre-existent guild at first. You will find a list of suggested guilds according to your level and 2 different buttons for doing this: Join and Submit. * Join appears on guilds that have enabled the auto-accept option, so by pressing this button you'll find yourself at once into your new guild. * Submit appears on guilds that have disabled the auto-accept option, so you'll have to wait for your petition to be accepted and enter your new guild. You can search for a specific guild, provided you have their name or part of it, introducing it in the search text-box and pressing Find. Creating a guild You can start up your own guild by pressing the right-bottom button: Create. You will proceed to the creation screen, where you will find the following options. None of them are permanent, so don't worry if you don't feel inspired, you can always change them at a later stage. * Name: This will be the name of your new guild, by which anyone will be able to search for it. * Guild Motto: This will show up under your guild name. * Guild Message: This will show up under your guild name on entering the guild screen. * Minimum Squad Might: You can set a pre-requisite of minimum Might here, no one under that score will be able to join or submit to your guild. * Auto-accept: By enabling this option, anyone that applies to your guild will be automatically accepted in. * Crest: You may choose from a wide number of designs an image that will represent your guild. Guild features Once you are part of a guild, you may enter the guild screen through the guild building. Here you'll see your guild name and message as well as its current rank in the ladder and the amount of Influence left to spend. Guild chat On the main guild screen you have the guild chat, to communicate with other guild members. Guild chat may be accessed through the game main screen, by selecting the Guild button on top of general chat. Members list The Members button allows you to enter your guild's members list. Here you can see all members currently in your guild, as well as their troop count; noting how many troops they deployed in the current war, how many they have yet left to use, and how much elixir they used, if any. This is where you can always leave your curent guild, by selecting yourself in the list and pressing the Leave button. If you are the Guild Master, here you can also assign Officers to help you manage guild activity, or you can transfer your post as Guild Master to another guild member. If a given Guild Master falls into inactivity for too long, or he leaves the guild, the post of Guild Master will fall automatically to one of the officers, if there are no officers assigned, it will fall to one random guild member. If you are either the Guild Master or an Officer, you can also Expel '''any given member from the guild. Recruiting Both Guild Master and Officers can send recruiting messages through the '''Invite option. There, you must type the ID of the player you want to invite. Players can also be invited through their profile. By selecting someone through chat or lists, you can see their profile Info, once there, on their squad screen, you'll see a button that says Recruit. Also, at the bottom of the members list, you will see a number of names with the option to Invite them to the guild. These players are suggested by the game as a good addition to your guild, based both on your guild's level and rank, and the players overall power. Either way, the invited player will receive an ingame private message saying: "Hello! I sent you an invitation to my guild: NameOfGuild". If you are invited to any guild, you'll receive this same message in your Inbox. When you next enter through the Guild Building, you'll see a button to Accept any invitations you may have received. The number of players a guild can muster depends on its level. The higher the level, the more players you may have. Through the guild lists and at your guild screen you can always see if a guild is full or has vacancies (Example: if it says a guild is 6/10 it means it has only 6 players but 10 maximun, so they have 4 spots open yet). When a guild fills up, you can't be invited to it until someone leaves or is expelled. If your own guild is full, the options to Invite or Recruit new members are disabled automatically. Disbanding and Upgrading Only the Guild Master may enter the Configuration screen through the gear icon top-right over guild chat screen. In there, as well as being able to change the name of the guild and other similar options, you can see two buttons: Disband and Upgrade. * As the very name suggests, D'isband' will allow you to delete the guild in case it wasn't much of a success. Before being able to do it, anyway, all members must have left or been expelled. * Upgrade will give your guild one level. You can see the advantages that this new level will provide in green characters on the fields of Max Members and Officers. Upgrading costs Influence, if you have not enough Influence for levelling up, you can buy extra with Gems right there. Rankings You can see your own guild's rank on entering the guild chat screen. But you can also have a look at the Top 100 through the Rankings icon. There are two different ladders: War and Fame. * War * Fame